


Basket of Eggs

by HazelCrossRose



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Babies, Eggpreg, F/F, F/M, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelCrossRose/pseuds/HazelCrossRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec take the next step in their relationship . . . . . having babies.</p>
<p>They will eventually get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Strange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Nightingale101 for helping me with the story.

Alec Lightwood was lying on the black leather couch with Chairman Meow asleep on his stomach when Magnus Bane opened the door to enter his loft. “Alec? Are you awake?” The warlock called out.

When he saw the beautiful Shadowhunter was asleep on his couch, Magnus smiled faintly and bent over Alec to press a kiss against his lips. The sleeping boy stirred, his eyes fluttered open and locked his dreamy gaze on the very tired warlock and smiled. “Did you just get home?” Alec asked sleepily.

“Yes I did,” Magnus replied. “I’m sorry if I woke you, my darling, but you have eternity to sleep on my couch. You know, you can use the bed.” Chairman Meow, if sensing Alec wanted to get up, woke up, stretched and jumped off Alec’s stomach to the floor then walked to the kitchen.

-* *-

The memory of the day Alec became immortal was so familiar, even though it was only a week ago, it felt like yesterday. Magnus had been working late on a project, which he wouldn’t tell Alec about, and going through every one of his spell books.

The next morning, Alec had gotten up to find the warlock sitting at the round wooden table covered in old and new velvet bound spell books stacked not so neatly, and Magnus with a cup of coffee in his hand. “Magnus? Are you ok?” He had asked but Magnus did not answer, he just kept flipping through the pages of a spell book covered in red velvet with thin, spidery writing printed in the book.

About twenty minutes later, Alec was sitting in an overstuffed green chair watching TV, he heard Magnus gasp in surprise. Alec looked up to see Magnus closing the red velvet bound spell book quickly and grabbing another bound in black leather and flipping the pages of it quickly but gently. “Alec, my darling! Get over here please.” He had heard him say and went over to Magnus, who was leaning over the book.

“Yes Magnus,” Alec had said. “What is it?” Alec had sat in the seat next to the warlock, on the table he had noticed that Magnus had scrawled notes on some paper, the only word Alec could read was immortal. “Magnus?” Alec had asked nervously. “What are you doing?”

The warlock had sighed and looked up from the leather bound spell book, settling his gaze on his boyfriend’s beautiful face and luminous blue. “I think,” Magnus had said. “I have found a way to make you immortal, like me, without the use of dark magic or vampirism.”

Alec had stared wide eyed with his mouth hanging open, a bit of black hair had fallen in front of his face and was too surprised to move it back in place. “Immortal? Like . . . . like you?” Alec had been so surprised, he could barely stutter out the words.

Magnus had just waited patiently while the Shadowhunter took in all the information. “Yes Alec, immortal, just like me,” Magnus had said smiling. “We could be together forever.”

The young Shadowhunter had known that he loved Magnus very much and wanted to spend eternity together, it was all very exciting and without the vampirism or the use of dark magic, made Alec want to become immortal straight away. “Would you be able to do it?” Alec had asked. “Make me immortal like you?” He gazed at his boyfriend with a pleading and hopeful expression.

Magnus ran a hand through his dark glitter less hair and nodded. “Yes Alec, I can do it.” Magnus had answered as Alec stood up and pulled his warlock in his arms and had wrapped him in a tight embrace.

“Then yes,” Alec had said rather quickly. “I want to become immortal and be with you for eternity.” He had kissed Magnus with such passion and joy he almost passed out.

Later that day, Magnus had performed the ritual to make Alec immortal, it had taken over an hour but they completed it. Creating the first immortal Shadowhunter.

-* *-

“Alec? Are you listening to me?” Magnus asked, breaking Alec’s reverie.

“Sorry,” Alec replied sweetly. “I was just remembering the day I became immortal.” He was sitting on the couch now, with Magnus beside him.

“Come on,” The warlock said, standing up and grabbing Alec’s hands and pulling him off the couch. “I’m tired and I want to go to bed.” Magnus started up the hallway with Alec in tow.

That night Magnus had the strangest dream.

He was in his loft, it looked the same as it did before he went to sleep. Dark wooden floorboards with a black and white checked mat near the entryway, pale yellow walls, the black leather couch where he’d found Alec asleep, two overstuffed chairs, one green the other blue, the polished dark brown round table with a few wooden chairs around it but that was where the similarities ended. There was a purple blanket on the couch and books stacked on the coffee table. The warlock frowned. He found the scene a little strange, so he headed up the hallway towards the bedrooms.

There was no other sign of life in the loft, as Magnus went to the first bedroom on the right which was the bedroom he shared with Alec, and that was normal. He moved to the first room on the left, the door was closed and there was a sign on the door, it said: _Lexi’s Room! Keep out!_ Magnus ignored the sign and opened the door and entered the room.

The room had turquoise walls and lavender carpet, in the middle of the room was a dark chestnut four poster bed with its white lace curtains tied back showing a scarlet red bedspread, on either side of the king-sized bed sat two green bedside tables with a lamp on each, next to a window on the left side of the room was a silver dressing table with black swirls and a mirror, in the far corner of the room was a white bookshelf with CDs, DVDs and books, on the right side of the room was a walk-in wardrobe, next to that was a TV. Magnus also noticed a black and silver laptop on the bed and a photo frame on the right bedside table of himself, Alec and two girls standing in front of the Eiffel Tower. The girl on the left had green eyes and waist length black hair with dark blue streaks, the girl on the right had blue eyes and black hair with red streaks which ended just below her ears, there were other photos on the walls.

Magnus left the room and headed down the hallway to the second door on the right, which also had a sign on it, it said: _Lana’s Room! Keep out!_ Below the sign was a warning: _Enter without permission if you wish to be turned into a small mouse and fed to the cat_. Magnus smiled and entered the room.

This room had red walls and cream carpet, in the middle of the room was a king-sized light brown polished bed with a purple bedspread with gold spirals and lots of stuffed teddy bears, next the window on the right side of the room was a white dressing table and a mirror, in the corner of the room was a light brown polished bookshelf with CDs, DVDs and books, on the left side of the room was a walk-in wardrobe, next to that was a TV, Magnus noticed a red laptop on the bed and two black and white bedside tables with lamp on each were on either side of the bed. Around the room were photos on the walls. It took Magnus a second to realise that Lana’s room was the opposite of Lexi’s room.


	2. Eggs in the House

Magnus didn't know what to make of the dream he had last night. He knew it involved the future, and not that far ahead, but he didn’t know if he should tell Alec about the unexpected glimpse into their future and tell him that they would have children soon. It was all too much.

“Magnus,” Alec called from the hallway, breaking the warlock from his thoughts. “I am meeting Jace and Clary for lunch at Taki’s. Would you like to come?”

Magnus got up from the couch. “Sure,” He grabbed his coat and put it on. “Will Isabelle and the vampire be joining us?”

“I’m not sure,” He came out of the hallway wearing his normal uniform which consisted of all black. “Magnus, you do not have to go if you don’t want to.”

The warlock walked over to Alec and kissed him firmly on the mouth. “It’s ok. I’ll go,” Magnus said after pulling away. “But afterwards we need to talk about something.” Magnus didn't want to tell Alec but his blue eyes could tell something was wrong and Magnus didn't want to keep anything from him.

It was cold when they stepped outside and Magnus realised they had forgotten their scarves. The warlock scanned the area but no one was in sight, blue sparks shot from his fingers as two scarves, one a brilliant shade of blue that matched Alec’s eyes and the other was bright yellow, magically appeared in his hands. “My darling,” Magnus called to Alec ahead of him. “You must not forget your scarf.” As he handed the blue scarf to Alec and wrapped the yellow one around his neck. Alec did the same.

“Magnus!” Alec cried. “You conjured those, didn’t you?”

“I wasn’t going to let your neck get cold and it’s not like I stole them.”

“What if someone saw?!”

“I checked first, my darling. Now come along, we must not keep Clary and Jace waiting.”

 

Jace and Clary were already outside Taki’s when the two boys arrived. Clary was wearing a green coat, which brought out the brightness of her red hair and green eyes, and dark blue jeans. Jace wearing black pants, a white shirt with a black jacket thrown over it, his hair was glowing in the little bit of sunlight coming from the sky. “Great. We’re all here,” Clary said. “Shall we go in?” and they entered the restaurant.

Taki’s was empty, except for a pair of werewolves tearing into some meat. They grabbed a booth, Clary and Magnus sat near the window and Alec and Jace were in the outer of the booth. Magnus picked up a menu and flipped through it. “You should have the coconut pancakes,” Clary said, looking up from her menu while Alec and Jace were engaged in conversation. “They’re delicious.”

After a few minutes, Kaelie the waitress, with blonde hair and entirely blue eyes, dressed in a pink and white apron, came to take their orders. Jace and Alec had their usual, Clary had coconut pancakes and an apricot-plum smoothie with wildflower honey and Magnus also got coconut pancakes and a coffee. Kaelie walked away.

“So, how have you been, Clary?” Magnus asked while examining his glittery nails. She looked at him, tearing her gaze from outside.

“Fine, thank you Magnus,” Clary replied. “And yourself?”

“Fantabulous.” Magnus said delightly. Soon enough, Kaelie came back with their food.

“So, I take it that Isabelle and the vampire aren’t joining us?” Alec asked Jace and Clary.

“It’s Simon, and no,” Clary answered. “Izzy said she didn’t want to come.”

“How is Izzy?” Alec asked worriedly.

“She is fine,” Jace said. “She misses you, Alec.”

“I miss her too,” He sighed. “She knows she can come over anytime, right?”

“Right,” Jace said smiling. “She just has a lot on her mind, that’s all.”

“We should do this again,” Magnus said, as they all left Taki’s. “How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night? Bring Isabelle too.”

“That would be great,” Clary answered. “Thank you Magnus,” She elbowed Jace in the arm. “Say thank you Jace.”

“Thank you Jace.” Jace said smiling. Clary just shook her head, running her fingers through her hair and mumbling.

They all said their goodbyes and parted ways.

 

On the way back to the loft, Magnus thought about how he was going to tell Alec about their future children. Magnus could possibly tell him that they will be girls and that they already have their names. The warlock found out their full names when snooping through their rooms. The green-eyed one’s name is Alexandra Madeleine Lightwood-Bane but she liked to be called Lexi. The blue-eyed one’s name is Lana Cori Lightwood-Bane.

Alec and Magnus got back to the loft quickly. Once in the door, they removed their scarves and coats. Magnus went to sit on the couch. “I remembered you wanted to talk about something.” Alec said, walking over to the couch to sit next to Magnus.

“Yes, there was something,” Magnus sighed. He took a deep breath. “But please don’t freak out when you hear what I have to say.”

The Shadowhunter looked a little worried and grabbed both of the warlock’s hands and looked deep into his green and gold cat eyes. “I promise I won’t freak out but I can’t swear on the Angel just in case I break my promise.”

“Ok then,” Magnus took another deep breath then told Alec his dream about Lexi and Lana. The best part was that Alec didn’t interrupt but just waited quietly still holding his boyfriend’s hands. “I wanted to tell you this morning but I didn’t know what to say.” Magnus finished and waited for Alec to process the information.

Alec took a breath. “Is it even possible to have kids?”

“I think so,” Magnus said. He did not expect this response but Alec amazed him in so many ways and this was one of them. “I am pretty sure there is a spell somewhere in one of my books.”

“Ok then.” Alec said.

A thought appeared in Magnus’ mind. “Alexander?” He asked slowly. “Do you want to . . . uh . . . have . . . children?”

Alec closed his eyes, took a deep breath and was silent for a long time. Magnus studied his face, searching for an answer, finally the Nephilim whispered, “Yes.”

Magnus gasped in surprise and smiled. “When do you want them?”

The Nephilim opened his eyes and couldn’t stop himself from smiling along with his boyfriend. “How about tomorrow?” He said as he kissed the warlock on the mouth, wrapping him in a satisfying embrace.

“Tomorrow it is,” Magnus said. “I seem to be caught up in other business right now,” and continued kissing Alec. “Shall we move to the bedroom?” Magnus suggested. Alec stood up quickly, grabbed Magnus’ hands and dragged Magnus to the bedroom.

The next morning, Magnus and Alec got everything ready for the spell. Magnus found the spell in a book bound in purple velvet.

“Is that everything?” Alec asked, looking at the round table covered in herbs, a cauldron for mixing everything in, the spell book and a whole heap of other stuff.

“Yep, seems so,” Magnus replied, quickly scanning the book to make sure everything was there. “Alec, my darling, would you please get me a sharp knife from the kitchen?”

Alec went to the kitchen while Magnus continued reading, to make sure they hadn’t forgotten anything. “I got the knife,” Alec placed the knife on the table. “Do we everything?”

The warlock looked up from the book to the table. “Yes we do,” He looked at Alec. “Are you ready?”

The Shadowhunter nodded and Magnus started chanting and adding ingredients into the cauldron.

“Alec,” Magnus called. “Give me your hand.” Then continued chanting as he raised the other boys’ hand and cut it with the knife, making blood fall into the pot then Magnus did the same with his own hand.

As soon as Magnus put his blood into the mixture it turned green then blue then black then gold. Magnus chanted the last few words and the cauldron dissolved and in its place were two eggs, they were both divided into four parts for the different colours, both had three horizontal stripes and one vertical stripe going down the middle. One of the eggs had for the horizontal stripes, black at the top, gold in the middle and green at the bottom, the vertical stripe was dark blue. Magnus guessed that one was Alexandra Madeleine Lightwood-Bane.

The other egg had for the horizontal stripes, black at the top, gold in the middle and blue at the bottom, the vertical stripe was red. This egg belonged to Lana Cori Lightwood-Bane.

“I would like to introduce you, Alexander,” Magnus announced proudly. “To our daughters, Lexi and Lana.”


	3. The Dream Comes True

“Magnus!” Alec called from the bedroom. “Come quick! You gotta see this!”

The warlock was lazily watching TV when he heard his boyfriend call and raced to the bedroom.

The electric blue vanity table was in the corner of the room, the king-sized bed with a dozen pillows and a silver bedspread was in the middle of the room and sitting at the end of it was a boy with black hair that covered his face as he stared at the floor intently. Magnus went to sit on the bed next to the boy and also looked at the floor. On the floor was a pile of blankets, which looked like a nest for two eggs that held Magnus and Alec’s daughters Lexi and Lana, and snuggled close to the eggs was the small grey tabby kitten known as Chairman Meow. “This is what you wanted me to see?” Magnus asked.

Alec looked at Magnus, his blue eyes beautiful as always, and smiled faintly. “Yes Magnus,” He said as he kissed Magnus lightly on the cheek. “This means the Chairman is ok with our decision.”

Magnus sighed. He leaned forward to kiss Alec on the mouth and wrapped his arms around the Shadowhunter, pulling him closer. Alec lay on the bed with Magnus on top of him and kissed him firmly on the mouth. Then suddenly Alec’s shirt had vanished.

“Magnus,” Alec moaned playfully. “That’s cheating.”

“It’s not cheating,” Magnus said as he trailed kisses down to Alec’s stomach. “It’s just faster than the normal way.” Then returned to the Shadowhunter’s lips and moaned softly. While he quickly snapped his fingers and Alec’s pants were now gone, leaving Alec exposed beneath him.

“Sorry Magnus,” Alec said playfully. “But if you want to continue, you’re going to have to take your clothes off.” As he trailed a finger down Magnus’ covered chest.

The warlock gave his boyfriend a seductive grin then with another quick snap of his fingers, his clothes disappeared. He heard Alec moan beneath him as those exquisite blue eyes slowly studied every inch of the sexy warlock.

Alec reached up and locked his hands around the warlock’s neck and pulled him close so every inch of them touched, their lips as they kissed with a fiery passion and a desperate longing, his hands on Magnus’ bare chest. Alec ran his fingers through his lovers’ hair, as the warlock stared into his Shadowhunter’s deep blue eyes. Magnus was in such a hypnotic trance that he didn’t realise that Alec had taken over until they rolled over and Alec was smirking down at his warlock lover. “Are you tired yet, my darling?” Alec purred as he trailed kisses up Magnus’ stomach to his ear. “Because now, it’s my turn.”

Then suddenly, the boys heard the Chairman meow loudly and they both sat up and saw the eggs moving. “Alec, I think they’re about to hatch.” Magnus said, as they quickly got dressed.

“Magnus,” Alec called. “I can’t find my pants,” The warlock snapped his fingers and Alec’s pants dropped next to the Shadowhunter. “Thank you.” He said as he finished getting dressed and went to sit at the end of the bed with his lover.

They watched the eggs intently as they began to shake and crack. “Magnus,” Alec said. “Aren’t we going to need some stuff for Lexi and Lana?”

“Don’t worry, my darling,” Magnus replied. “I got that stuff already” and kissed Alec on the cheek then turned back to the eggs.

The boys moved closer to the eggs, just as both eggs cracked more and the shells started to chip. Then the doorbell rang. They looked at each other but it was Alec who spoke. “We invited them for dinner.” Remembering lunch with Clary and Jace.

“They can’t be here,” Magnus whispered. “Our daughters are being born, we weren’t going to tell them yet.”

“I will just tell them something,” Alec sighed. “It’s ok.” The Shadowhunter left the room.

When Alec came back, he was a little sad because Izzy was going to come and Magnus knew how much he missed her. “It will be ok,” The warlock said. “I’m sure they will understand.”

Just then, a foot came out of Lexi’s egg. An arm broke through Lana’s shell, wiggling five small fingers, then Lana’s leg and foot broke the shell and also Lexi’s arm and hand. Then both shells broke apart revealing two baby girls with wisps of dark hair, matching their fathers, Magnus and Alec. The baby on the left, closest to Alec, had the exact same green eyes as Magnus and mixed with those magnificent green eyes were golden flecks, this baby was Alexandra Madeleine Lightwood-Bane. The baby next to her, closest to Magnus had Alec’s gorgeous blue eyes but the same golden flecks her sister had, this was Lana Cori Lightwood-Bane. The two lovers also noticed that neither of the girls had bellybuttons. “Well, they are part warlock,” Magnus explained. “So, they must take after their dear Papa and have no bellybutton.”

Alec could only stare at his warlock lover. “’Papa’?” The young Shadowhunter inquired. “Who is ‘Papa’?”

The warlock was shocked. “I am Papa, my darling,” Magnus stated. “You will be Daddy because they don’t have a mother. And I will not be called Mummy.”

Just then, Lexi and Lana started crying. “We should wrap them up,” Alec said, picking up Lexi and gesturing Magnus to pick up Lana. “We will sort out everything else after. Now, who am I holding?”

Magnus picked up Lana. “You’re holding Alexandra, my darling,” The warlock smiled. “I have Lana.”

The new fathers took their daughters to the room closest to theirs, which in the future will be Lexi’s room, where Magnus had set up the nursery, and for the style of the over four hundred year old and very sexy warlock, it was perfect.

The walls were sky blue painted with clouds, the carpet was peach, the window on the left side of the room had a canary yellow curtain pulled back, letting the sunlight stream through, next to the window on the right side was a violet changing table, complete with diapers, extra pacifiers and some toys, on the left side of the window was a white polished wardrobe full of baby clothes, hats and shoes, on the other side of the room were two cribs, one was silver with a light blue blanket and above the crib, written in purple was the name Lana¸ the other crib was also silver with a scarlet red blanket and the name Alexandra written in turquoise was above the crib.

“Magnus,” Alec caught his breath as he looked around the nursery. “This is amazing! It’s perfect for our beautiful daughters.” He and Magnus put the twins in their cribs and they instantly fell asleep.

The lovers hovered over the cribs, watching how peaceful Lexi and Lana looked as they slept. “I think it’s safe to go take a nap,” Magnus whispered. “I’m so tired. Are you coming?”

“Most definitely.” Alec yawned as he and Magnus left the nursery and headed back to their room. Alec fell asleep as soon as he snuggled up to Magnus, with their fingers laced and his head on the warlock’s bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

The warlock woke up to find himself alone in the bed and frowned. Magnus got up and padded to the nursery, where he guessed his missing Nephilim would be.

When Magnus got to the nursery, he didn’t find Alec there. So, the warlock decided to check the lounge room but Alec wasn’t there either.

“Alec? Are you here?” Magnus called, making sure not to yell too loud.

“What’s wrong, Magnus?” Alec asked from the hallway.

Magnus turned around to find Alec drying his wet hair with a towel. “I woke up and you weren’t there.” Magnus explained, as he walked up to his lover and kissed him on the mouth.

“What was that for?” Alec asked when he got his breath back.

“For making me worry,” Magnus sighed. “And if you do it again, so help me Alexander.” And Magnus kissed his lover fiercely, pulling him close.

Then the babies started to cry. The lovers stopped kissing but were still close together. “I think they’re hungry.” Magnus said and they pulled away and went to check on the twins.

When they got to the nursery, Magnus grabbed Lexi and Alec got Lana, then fed them, burped them, bathed them, clothed them and put them back to bed.

Magnus and Alec were standing over the cribs, waiting for their daughters to fall asleep. “I don’t want to keep this a secret anymore,” Alec confessed. “I want to tell Izzy, Mum and Jace about this.” The young Shadowhunter left the nursery and headed to the bedroom. Magnus followed.

“Why don’t we invite them over for dinner, for real this time, and tell them,” Magnus suggested. “Besides, our daughters need that ritual done, to stop the influence of demons.”

“The ritual performed by a Silent Brother and an Iron Sister?” Alec asked.

The warlock nodded then went to sit at the end of the bed, patting the space beside him and Alec sat down. “We should invite them over tonight.” Alec said.

“Yes we should.” Magnus agreed.

 

Later that night, Maryse, Isabelle, Jace and Clary all came to the loft for dinner. “Mum!” Alec called when Maryse Lightwood entered the door, her black hair tied in a ponytail, her blue eyes set on her son’s face, wearing her grey business suit, went to give her son a hug. “I didn’t think you would come.”

“Alexander, of course I came.” Maryse said, releasing her son from the hug.

Alec smiled. You remember Magnus, right?” He asked when Magnus entered the room.

“Yes of course,” Maryse said. “It’s good to see you again, Magnus.”

“Alec!” Isabelle called as she entered the room and ran over to her brother and pulled him into a loving embrace. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too, Izzy,” Alec said as he was released from his sister’s clinging grip. “Why don’t you all sit down? Magnus and I have some news.”

Everyone sat in the cluster of couches and chairs. Maryse and Isabelle sat on the soft two-seater burgundy couch with silver cushions, Jace and Clary sat on the dark purple two-seater with gold cushions, while Magnus and Alec stayed standing.

“Go ahead, Alec and Magnus,” Jace said. “Don’t keep us in suspense.”

The young Shadowhunter took a deep breath and turned to Magnus who gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed. “Now, this may be a shock to you but we’re hoping that you will be ok with our decision,” Alec said and launched into the story of Lexi and Lana. “And so yeah. We have daughters, Alexandra and Lana, who are both part Nephilim and part warlock.”

Everyone in the room was silent with complete shock on their faces. Luckily, it was Isabelle who spoke first. “Can we see them?” The look in her dark eyes was hopeful.

“Of course!” Alec said happily and a little relieved. “Follow us.” And grabbed Magnus’ hand and led the way to the nursery.

While Isabelle and the others were meeting the twins, Alec sat in an armchair, worrying because his mother hadn’t said anything about Lexi and Lana since he told everyone. Alec watched his mother as she stood by the door and just studied everything in the room. “Oh, they’re so adorable.” He heard Isabelle say, which he was glad to hear, Isabelle had always been so understanding of his decisions and he knew that she would approve. Jace approved because he knew that Alec was happy and that’s all he wanted but kept glancing at Maryse.

“They’re like you and Alec but are girls.” Jace said to Magnus.

The warlock smiled. “Yes Jace. They were made out of our blood, so I guess them looking like us was bound to happen.” Magnus looked over at Alec and smiled but Alec couldn’t return the smile which made Magnus come over to him.

“I know I should be happy but I can’t be, knowing that she doesn't approve.” Alec said while looking at Maryse.

Magnus sat on the arm of the chair and put his arm around Alec. “She’s probably just shocked. Soon enough she’ll get over it and be happy for you.”

Alec smiled weakly. “Thanks Magnus but I doubt she will approve.” Alec could tell that Magnus didn’t like to see him upset and concerned that his mother would reject his children, but as he watched the others fuss over Lexi and Lana, it gave him hope that his mother would soon get over the shock.

“They are just so cute!” Clary said as she turned around to face him and Magnus. “You must be so proud. I would very much like to draw them.” Then turned back to Lexi and Lana.

“May I hold one?” Izzy asked as she walked over to the chair where Alec and Magnus were sitting.

The parents of Lexi and Lana exchanged a look and both nodded as Alec got up from the chair, walked over to the crib of Lana, picked her up and gave her to Izzy who could not stop smiling as she held the baby girl in her arms. Then did the same with Lexi and let Clary hold her, he wasn’t entirely sure he could trust Jace with a baby.

Alec watched as Izzy held Lana, walked up to their mother and said, “Look at her, isn’t she beautiful?” Alec’s smile had completely vanished. “Do you want to hold her?” Everyone fell silent as they watched for Maryse’s reaction.

Maryse looked at Lana and her expression softened. She nodded as Izzy handed her the baby and as she took it in her arms, a smile that lit up her whole face slowly emerged on her lips.

Everyone sighed in relief, especially Alec as sat in the armchair next to Magnus.


End file.
